An Innocent Truth or Dare
by Kira-chan Anime
Summary: Quando Matt propõe aos dois amigos da Wammy’s House um inocente jogo de “Verdade ou Desafio”, o que irá acontecer, ainda mais sendo o aniversário do Mello? Presente pra Bakinha-chan e pro Mello :’D Mello x Near e um pouco de Matt x Linda.


**Death Note não me pertence. É do tio Ohba e do tio Obata. Se fosse meu, o Mello não teria morrido e teria vivido feliz para sempre com o Near no mundinho lindo da fantasia u.ù**

_**An Innocent Truth or Dare**_

Eu estava andando normalmente pelos corredores da Wammy's House, enquanto mexia em meus cabelos dando um sorriso maroto. Algumas crianças que jogavam bola do lado de fora me chamavam para ir jogar com elas, mas eu simplesmente respondia que estava muito ocupado no momento, e que mais tarde iria brincar com elas.

Carregava uma garrafa vazia de coca em mãos, pensando no meu presente para ele. O loiro impulsível e hiperativo a quem eu tanto gostava de perturbar. Olhei para a garrafa que carregava na mão direita com o mesmo sorriso. _"Aposto que você não esquecerá nunca o meu presente, Mello-chan."_ Pensei. Espero que não demore muito a achar ele e...

**BONC!**

"Hei Matt, cuidado!"

"Ai... Anh? Ah, desculpa Linda-chan!" – Disse ajudando depressa ela a se levantar.

"Tudo bem, não me machuquei. Aonde ia assim, distraído, hein?"

"Ah, Linda-chan, hoje é o aniversario do Mello-chan! Você não esqueceu, né? Sabe que ele vai se irritar se não der alguma coisa pra ele."

"Não, não me esqueci. Comprei uma barra de chocolate pra ele, e você? Vai dar o quê para ele?" – Ela me indagou curiosa.

"Uma caixa de chocolate e... uma surpresinha também." – Eu sorria com meu plano genial em mente.

"Uma surpresa? Que tipo de surpresa?" – Acho que ela deve ter pensado algo não muito apropriado pela cara que fez.

"N-não, não é nada de mais." – Respondi tentando me consertar. – "É só uma coisa que eu fiz pra ele de presente."

"Ahh sei... E por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com essa garrafa vazia?"

"Anh... digamos que sim." – Cara, que tipo de coisa será que ela tinha pensado que eu ia fazer? – "Err, eu tenho que ir agora." – Dei um sorrisinho amarelo e saí de fininho acenando pra ela. – "A gente se fala mais tarde na festa, Linda-chan!"

"Te espero lá!" – Ela acenou pra mim e sorriu.

Eu continuei meu caminho até a biblioteca, onde provavelmente o geniozinho estaria completando mais um de seus incontáveis quebra-cabeça. Quando lá cheguei, ele estava lá como de previsto. Estava entretido a montar uma torre com dados. Resolvi me aproximar e sentei ao seu lado.

"Yo, Near-chan!"

"Oi Matt." – Ele me responde sem emoção. Véi, esse garoto não sabe o que é sorrir não?

"E aí? Você viu o aniversariante do dia?" – Encarei-o com um de meus lindos sorrisos colgate.

"Mello deve estar na cozinha..." – Mais uma vez me responde friamente. Por que ao menos ele não olha pra mim?

"Hm... Você não vai sair daqui, não é?" – Perguntei recebendo o silêncio do albino como resposta. – "Hm... ótimo. Eu vou chamá-lo para jogarmos uma coisa" – Nem dei chance dele me responder e fui logo saindo. – "Até daqui a pouco. E não saia daí!"

Até parece que ele realmente me ouviu, humph. A sorte é que mesmo assim ele não vai sair do lugar. Então, com toda essa minha certeza, fui até a cozinha para ver se achava Mello. Cheguei lá e ele estava se dependurando no armário para pegar um chocolate, coisa bem típica dele. Se assustou quando gritei seu nome, tanto que caiu da cadeira! Foi engraçado.

"Aaaahhh! Matt! Quer me matar, seu imbecil?" – Ele se levanta da queda.

"Yo Mello-chan!" – Sorri pare ele.

"Não me chame de Mello-ne-chan, seu bastardo!"

"Ah, não fique zangado, Mello-chan. Afinal é seu aniversário!" – Eu sorri mais ainda – "E eu quero fazer um jogo com você e com o Near-chan."

"Primeiro meu presente." – Cara, que garoto pretensioso!

"Tá, tá aqui. Feliz aniversário, Mello-chan!"

"Pare de me chamar assim, baka! Me dá logo meu presente!" – Ele rouba a caixa de chocolates da minha mão e abre-a, começando a comer os doces.

"De nada, Mello." – Ele olhou pra mim com cara séria. – "Vamos, ainda tem outro presente."

"E o que seria?" – Ele me indagou curioso ainda comendo os chocolates.

"Venha comigo." – Disse sorrindo misteriosamente.

Puxei-o até chegarmos à biblioteca, mais precisamente onde Near estava montando uma nova torre de dados. Ele parou de fazer a torre e acabou por destruí-la e colocar os dados de lado, enquanto eu tinha praticamente obrigado Mello a sentar no chão. Nos três sentados formamos um triângulo com nossas pernas e eu coloquei a garrafa no meio dele.

"Pra quê isso, Matt?" – Mello me indagou curioso.

"Vamos jogar 'Verdade ou Desafio'." – Eu giro a garrafa – "A frente da garrafa é 'Pergunta' e o fundo é 'Resposta'." – Caiu a frente pro Near e o fundo pra mim.

"Verdade ou Desafio?" – Nem assim ele muda aquele tom de voz monótono que ele tem, aff...

"Hm... Desafio." – Não tenho medo do que esse albino irá me mandar fazer. Pode ser um gênio, mas com certeza não deve me dar um desafio tão difícil assim.

"..." – Ele pára para pensar durante alguns segundos, enquanto enrola uma mecha do seu cabelo no dedo. – "Desafio você a beijar a Linda antes de jantarmos." – Sinto minha face ruborizar cada vez mais. Mas não é que aquele pivete sabe mesmo desafiar alguém? Mas que droga!

"B-beijar a Linda?"

"É."

"Mas tem que ser um daqueles de novela das 6, ouviu Matt?" – Mello se intromete no meio e me olha de um jeito sádico.

"Hei, não é você que escolhe o meu desafio, é o Near!"

"Hm... É, pode ser isso." – Near completa concordando com Mello e enrolando mais um cachinho.

"O que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer isso com ela?"

"São as regras do jogo, meu caro." – Mello me responde sorrindo sadicamente.

Mello sorri vitorioso e me mostra a língua ainda sorrindo. Eu engulo em seco. Como aquela criatura pequena pode fazer isso comigo? Ah, mais ele vai ver só! Droga, por que ele completou o desafio? Ele gira a garrafa e cai com a frente para o Mello e o fundo para o ele.

"Verdade ou Desafio?"

"... Verdade."

Mello precisou pensar um pouco: o que perguntar para um geniozinho que tem todo o tipo de resposta na ponta da língua? Essa era uma pergunta difícil, mas parece que Mello sabia como respondê-la:

"Você odeia _de verdade_ o L?" – Nunca havia visto ele fazer uma cara mais séria nesses meus 14 anos de vida.

"..." – Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu vejo esse garoto _sem resposta alguma_. Até olhou diretamente para Mello para ver se tinha escutado a pergunta direito.

"Vamos, responda logo!" – Mello começava a se irritar com a demora da resposta.

"... Não." – Ele finalmente respondeu gelidamente à pergunta com um simples 'não'? Depois de tanto tempo ele diz somente um 'não'?

"E você acha que pode superá-lo sozinho?" – Mello mantinha o rosto sério.

"Hm... Talvez não sozinho."

Passaram-se mais algumas rodadas, e nada de eu perguntar, pela segunda vez, pra quem eu mais queria. Começava a ficar frustrado com isso! Foi então que a frente da garrafa parou apontando para mim e o fundo para ele.

"Verdade ou Desafio?" – Era a minha vez de sorrir vitorioso.

"Desafio. E anda logo com isso, ouviu?" – Mello já estava impaciente, e eu alargava meu sorriso Colgate cada vez mais.

"Claro, você manda." – Meu sorriso alargava-se cada vez mais. – "Desafio você a beijar o Near. Mas tem que ser daqueles master de novela das 8, sacou? Daqueles beeeem demorados!"

"COMO É QUE É?" – A ira e a surpresa de Mello estavam estampadas em seu rosto um pouco pálido e corado agora.

"É isso mesmo. Não pense que são só vocês que podem me sacanear não. Eu _**sei**_ jogar esse jogo." – Diminuí o sorriso para o canto da boca, deixando Mello mais corado ainda e Near também.

"Olha aqui Matt" – Ele me puxou pela gola da minha camisa – "O que te faz pensar que eu vou fazer isso?"

"_São as regras do jogo, meu caro._" – Sorri cinicamente para ele, que me largou furioso no chão. Cara, vocês precisavam ver a cara dele! Ele fica tão kawaii coradinho! E o Near-chan também! Mello se aproximou de Near com a cara mais vermelha que o meu lindo cabelo e prensou-o na parede com força, deixando o albino, agora mais corado que ele, com os olhos bem arregalados e atentos. Mello hesitou um pouco, mas logo encontra os lábios do menor, que não apresenta resistência. Ele logo abre caminho com a língua e começa a explorar a boca de Near com a mesma. O loiro parece aprofundar o beijo cada vez mais, acho que estão gostando! Há, eu sabia que havia algo alem da rivalidade desses dois! Ouço o bip do relógio e olho que horas são. Por Kami, já está na hora da festa! Acho que é melhor eu não atrapalhar os dois pombinhos, a não ser que queira receber um soco do Mello em troca. Mas e se eu...

**BLANK!**

Ok, ok. Derrubar alguns livros talvez não tenha sido a minha melhor ideia. Eles pararam e me olharam muito vermelhos e um pouco surpresos. Mello logo soltou o menor, que pousou levemente os pés no chão ainda corado. O chocólatra logo mudou sua expressão para raiva e vinha avançando na minha direção, até que me puxou pela gola da camisa novamente.

"Err... Puxa como já está tarde! Devíamos ir jantar logo." – Dei um sorrisinho amarelo pra ver se ele me soltava logo.

"Ainda não. Falta o _**seu**_ desafio."

"É... Mas se não se lembra, eu primeiro tenho que encontrar a Linda, né? Então vamos logo. E Mello, já pode me pôr no chão agora."

"Com todo o prazer, _amigo_." – Ele me larga brutalmente e eu caí de bunda no chão. Ai, Mello, essa doeu de verdade, seu veado!

"Ai, seu veado!"

"Do quê me chamou?"

"Err... de nada, amiguinho lindo do meu..."

"Não exagera Matt!" – Disse ele já saindo da biblioteca e indo para o salão de jantar, sendo seguido por um Near mais calado (e corado) do que de costume.

"Tá ok, chefia!" – Tratei de segui-los logo com um de meus sorrisos costumeiros.

Saímos da biblioteca sem sermos vistos e fomos em direção ao salão. Quando chegamos lá, Mello tomou a frente e abriu a porta do mesmo, descobrindo assim a festa surpresa que tínhamos planejado para ele. Todas as crianças do orfanato estavam lá e gritavam "Feliz aniversário, Mello!". Ele ficou surpreso, mas logo pensou que receberia presentes de todos ali presentes e foi falar com cada um para saber onde eles estavam. Near se distanciou de mim, ficando mais perto de onde estavam os doces, o futuro alvo do loiro. Eu, por minha vez, fui fazer outra coisa.

Procurei durante um bom tempo pela pessoa que queria encontrar, mas nada. _Ela não estava ali_. Comecei a ficar preocupado, não a via desde o meio da tarde, quando esbarrei nela. Decidi sair um pouco de dentro do salão e fui um pouco para o jardim, respirar um ar melhor. Quando estou saindo da casa vejo ela sentada no degrau da escadinha que dá para o jardim. De repente sinto uma alegria imensa me invadir por inteiro. Sentei-me ao seu lado e ela me sorriu graciosamente.

"Konbanwa, Matt-kun!"

"Konbanwa, Linda-chan!" – Retribuí o sorriso dela. – "Não vai para a festa do Mello-chan?"

"Já fui e dei meu presente. Só estou tomando um pouco de ar aqui fora. E você? Já deu aquela sua 'surpresinha' pra ele?" – Ela gargalhou quando disse isso.

"É-é, já." – Sorri meio sem graça.

"E aí? Posso saber o que era?"

"Era um jogo de 'Verdade ou Desafio'. Jogamos de tarde."

"Ah sim! E você se divertiu?"

"É... não foi de todo ruim." – Minha expressão tornou-se séria.

"Você ficou sério de repente, Matt. O que houve?"

"L-linda, eu... Eu quero que me prometa uma coisa." – Minha face começou a corar.

"O quê?"

"Que qualquer coisa que eu faça agora, você não vai fica chateada comigo."

"Por quê?"

"S-só prometa."

"Tudo bem, eu prometo. Mas agora poderia me dizer o..."

Não dei tempo pra ela terminar a frase e selei nossos lábios num beijo calmo e simples. No começo senti que ela estava um pouco atordoada, mas depois começou a me corresponder. Aprofundei o beijo, explorando sua boca cada vez mais. Paramos quando fez-se falta o ar. Ela me olhou arfando um pouco, muito vermelha e surpresa. Eu simplesmente sorri gentilmente, muito corado também.

"É melhor voltarmos para a festa antes que dêem a nossa falta, não acha Linda-chan?"

"É-é, com certeza..." – Ela ainda estava um pouco atordoada e vermelha.

Eu simplesmente sorri, levantei-me e estendi a mão para ela fazer o mesmo. Ela agarrou minha mão e puxei-a para cima, ficando frente a frente com ela, o que fez seu rosto enrubescer ainda mais, mas eu simplesmente dei um sorriso Colgate meu e deixei-a passar na frente. Voltamos calados para a festa que continuava animada e com bastantes crianças ainda. Procurei o aniversariante inúmeras vezes, mas não tive sucesso em nenhuma delas. Já que estava um pouco cansado, resolvi voltar ao meu quarto.

Passando pelo corredor, ouvi uns gemidos vindo do quarto que eu dividia com Mello. A porta estava fechada, mas eu abri uma imperceptível fresta nela para ouvir uma voz bastante conhecida gemendo o nome de certo chocólatra. Sorri ao ouvir isso. Percebi que não poderia dormir lá essa noite. Talvez pudesse pedir para a Linda para eu ficar na cama do Near, caso ele não durma no quarto que divide com ela. E tenho grandes esperanças de que isso vá acontecer.

É, parecia que ia dormir no mesmo quarto que a Linda-chan. Naquela época, até que podia ser alguma coisa _a mais_ pra mim, mas isso foi já há algum tempo. Naquela época, eu ainda não sabia muito bem o que era o amor. Mas hoje, eu já sei, e também sei por que não sabia há alguns anos atrás. Eu ainda não conhecia _ele_. O ruivo que mudou a minha vida. Mas isso já é outra história. É a história de um **"****Amor Ruivo****"**.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Espero que tenham gostado! ;D Eu fiz essa história meio que do nada (eu tive a ideia enquanto tava tomando banho .-.') e assim ficou. Espero que gostem, principalmente a Bakinha-chan *-* Nesse fim aí ficou um pouco de Matt x Lavi (-man), mas quem não gostar ignore, ok? C;

"Amor Ruivo" por Bakinha-chan - ./historia/46358/Amor_Ruivo

Mereço reviews? *-*


End file.
